1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan module, and more particularly, to a fan module with ease of assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view of a conventional fan module. With reference to FIG. 1, according to the related art, a fan 110 and a holder 120 are assembled by using a plurality of screws 130 that directly pass through fixing holes 122 of the holder 122, and the screws 130 are secured into fixing holes 112 located at four corners of the fan 110. However, manual use of the screws 130 requires labor time and costs of the screws 130.